Kyousuke x Riki sentences
by Kyarorain
Summary: A collection of fifty sentences revolving around Riki and Kyousuke.


#1 Ring - It seemed so absurd that Kyousuke could somehow have arranged for a giant trail of rose petals strewn through the town leading Riki to finding him straddled upon a white horse, but he didn't so much as ask while he was pulled up, knowing that Kyousuke had his ways and he couldn't say no when that glittering ring was presented to him.

#2 Hero - "You say I'm a hero because I was able to save you all, but to me, you're the real hero, Kyousuke... you are my hero."

#3 Memory - Riki pressed his body against Kyousuke's as he held on tight and basked in his warmth, reminding himself again that Kyousuke hadn't become a mere memory and all was right with this world.

#4 Box - Kyousuke opens the box to find the letters Riki wrote to him during his absence and he carefully reads through every single one with a fond smile.

#5 Run - When Kyousuke takes Riki's hand in his and they take off running together, Riki often feels a strange kind of euphoria take hold of him.

#6 Hurricane - The howling winds of the hurricane batter ferociously against the walls but Riki has no fear, for as long as Kyousuke is here, holding him close, he feels entirely safe.

#7 Wings - The time is coming that Kyousuke must spread his wings and fly into that world of adulthood, and the hardest thing of all is having to leave Riki behind.

#8 Cold - Taking care of Kyousuke while he tries to rebel against this cold that ails him is certainly not easy, just like taking care of a stubborn child, but Riki gives it his all.

#9 Red - Riki clutches his hands together with a bright red face, muttering questions about how he managed to end up in a maid outfit, and Kyousuke tells him he looks cuter than usual, which causes Riki's face to redden even more.

#10 Drink - "You're such a lightweight, Riki," Kyousuke remarks as he aids his sleepy boyfriend to bed, faintly amused that he could only hold a couple of drinks.

#11 Midnight - Standing before the shrine at the moment the stroke of midnight brings in the new year, Riki and Kyousuke look at each other while they hold hands tight, hoping this new year will only bring good things for them.

#12 Temptation - Looking at Riki's peaceful face as he slept off another bout of narcolepsy, Kyousuke was often tempted to give him a kiss; he would settle for a peck on the forehead.

#13 View - After a long drive up the mountain, Kyousuke and Riki sit down with steaming mugs of coffee and enjoy the breathtaking view of the sun rising before them.

#14 Music - When the fast music starts up, Riki is practically pulled out of his seat by Kyousuke and subjected to what he can only describe as a dizzying experience.

#15 Silk - Riki rubs his fingers over the soft silk of his new kimono with an awed look, feeling touched that Kyousuke would get him such an expensive present.

#16 Cover - Riki looks horrified as he shows Kyousuke the doujinshi that was left lying on his own desk and Kyousuke closely studies the cover, recognising himself and Riki, but unlike Riki, he's actually impressed.

#17 Promise - The urge to cry on graduation day is there but Riki honors his promise not to cry as the new leader of the Little Busters; he waves with a smile fixed on his face when Kyousuke drives away into the distance.

#18 Dream - That wonderful dream he showed them has come to an end but Kyousuke defies reality for just a bit longer, staying by Riki's side, unwilling to pass on until he knows that Riki is truly going to be alright without him.

#19 Candle - The power has gone out and their only source of light are the flickering candles; even in such a situation Kyousuke can still see to it that he and Riki aren't in danger of growing bored, which is just one more reason why Riki finds him amazing.

#20 Talent - One time they are discussing the uncertain future that lies ahead of them and Riki expresses worry over his lack of talent, which Kyousuke immediately quashes, telling him that such thoughts are unnecessary, adding that Riki is Riki and he's fine the way he is.

#21 Silence - At the end of it all, in that dark and empty place where there is only silence, Kyousuke thinks of Riki's smiling face and how much he would like to be able to see that smile once more.

#22 Journey - "I've decided, Riki, when the time comes that you graduate from school, we're going on a special journey together, just the two of us, and make a story of our own so look forward to it."

#23 Fire - Riki tears his gaze from the raging fire that hungrily devours the remains of the bus and slumps down next to Kyousuke, thanking the gods that he didn't have to face life without him after all.

#24 Strength - Kyousuke can see how strong Riki has become thanks to his hard work and yet in spite of that, he still manages to be the same Riki who Kyousuke loves so much.

#25 Mask - Kyousuke might think he's actually fooling Riki with that ridiculous looking mask, but Riki can see right through his little game; he could recognise Kyousuke anywhere, at any time.

#26 Ice - At one point during their childhood days, it was decided that the Little Busters would try ice skating; the mere idea had Riki terrified, but Kyousuke took hold of his hand and didn't let go even once the whole time.

#27 Fall - The bus is falling, his classmates are screaming along with him and a single, unrealistic thought flits through Riki's mind - a desperate plea for Kyousuke to somehow save him from this nightmare.

#28 Forgotten - Riki has never forgotten what Kyousuke did for him on that day long ago; if it hadn't been for that gesture, he might have ended up forgotten by the world and it's not so much of a stretch to say Kyousuke saved him.

#29 Dance - Riki sees that the boys are all dancing with girls and he would probably be expected to do the same, but he goes up to Kyousuke anyway and they go together to the dance floor with little care for anyone else might think.

#30 Body - The sight of Kyousuke's bloodied body being loaded onto the stretcher and carted into the ambulance is so painful that Riki could almost cry but he steels himself and holds onto Rin's trembling hand, whispering assurances not just for her but himself.

#31 Sacred - Riki expresses his concern over what a relationship could do to the sacred bond of friendship; Kyousuke gently laughs, tells him that he's worrying over nothing and moves in for another kiss.

#32 Farewells - Kyousuke hadn't planned on breaking down like this during the farewell but the tears are flowing and he's raging against the injustice of it all; it's just too painful to have to say goodbye to Riki and send him off with Rin into that lonely world of despair.

#33 World - It would be wonderful if he could keep this world going and continue having fun with Riki for all of eternity but Kyousuke knows that Riki must live out his life, no matter how hard it will be, and so he pushes him onward.

#34 Formal - Kyousuke assures Riki he doesn't need to be so formal when they are telling the news to his parents but Riki can't help it, he's so nervous that he's practically clamming up even with Kyousuke there.

#35 Fever - Riki twists and turns beneath the sheets in the clutches of a fever, unwittingly letting a confession of love pass through his lips, and Kyousuke reaches over to replace the cloth on his head, whispering that he does too.

#36 Laugh - Kyousuke has finally returned to them from the hospital, lighting up the moment with his innocent smile, and his laugh is like music to Riki's ears - it feels like an eternity since he last heard it.

#37 Lies - When a younger Riki asked Kyousuke if it was true what he heard, that boys being in love with each other was an icky and dirty thing, Kyousuke rubbed his head with a smile and answered that those were lies and Riki should never listen to them.

#38 Forever - Riki buries his face in Kyousuke's chest, declaring how he wishes the two of them could just be together forever and the thought of that being snatched away from them still terrifies him to this day, and Kyousuke enfolds him in a comforting embrace.

#39 Overwhelmed - When Kyousuke kisses him for the first time, Riki finds himself so overwhelmed with happiness that he grows dizzy for a moment and he feels so unbelievably light.

#40 Whisper - Kyousuke folds his arms around Riki, whispering that Riki is the person he loves most of all in the whole world, and Riki replies he feels the same toward him.

#41 Wait - The wait for Kyousuke to return from hospital seems like an eternity and even though Riki is surrounded by his smiling friends, he still feels like he's missing something inside of him.

#42 Talk - Kyousuke always has so much to talk about when returning from his travels and Riki sits there, listening attentively to every word he has to say, watching with what Kyousuke considers to be eyes like an adoring puppy's.

#43 Search - Searching for a job is a tiring process and Kyousuke often looks forward to the evenings when he can give Riki a call and listen to his voice.

#44 Hope - In the future filled with hope, Kyousuke and Riki live out every moment they spend together to the fullest, never forgetting how lucky they are to still be together.

#45 Eclipse - The young Little Busters watched the eclipse take place with looks of awe on their face; when it was over, Kyousuke turned to Riki, telling him there were many wonderful things in this world they would all get to see together, and Riki nodded, his eyes shining with excitement.

#46 Gravity - His body is being pulled down by the forces of gravity as he loses all strength and Riki automatically reaches out, searching for Kyousuke's hand, before he sinks into emptiness.

#47 Highway - Riki gazes out of the window, brimming with excitement while the car coasts along the busy highway, anticipating this surprise trip Kyousuke suddenly announced for the two of them and feeling absolutely certain that wherever it is, it's going to be amazing.

#48 Unknown - "You don't need to fear the unknown, Riki," Kyousuke tells him with a broad smile, "not when I'm with you."

#49 Lock - Whenever Kyousuke puts his hand on Riki's head and ruffles his soft locks of hair, the sensation always makes Riki feel warm inside.

#50 Breathe - Riki lays his head across Kyousuke's chest, feeling it rise and fall with every breath. and closes his eyes with a contented smile.


End file.
